


Brunch and a Movie

by salamadersaurus_rex



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamadersaurus_rex/pseuds/salamadersaurus_rex
Summary: "But if you two are gonna have sex without me, I suppose I'd better get up."





	Brunch and a Movie

**Author's Note:**

> I posted a version of this the other day, but I didn't like it so I took it down, reworked it and now here it is again. This time with extra fluff.

It's Maggie who suggests brunch and a movie. It's more of a late, late lunch, given only Maggie was up before noon, but Lucy wanted hash browns and bacon, so brunch it is.

Alex is on mandatory medical leave after an incident at the DEO left her a little worse for wear, so she gets to pick the movie. Neither Maggie nor Lucy can resist the pouting, the fluttering eyelashes and the "I needed stitches in my arm _please_ can we watch The Man From UNCLE?"

The three of them snuggle in bed, giggling when Maggie shoves her feet under Lucy’s legs, tickling her with her fluffy socks and leaving her squirming and squealing, almost squashing Alex when she tries to climb over her to get away.

“Hot coffee!” Alex yelps, holding her mug high out the way as Lucy clings to her like a koala.

Maggie holds her hands up, still laughing at Lucy glaring at her from somewhere under Alex’s chin. “Truce?”

Alex holds her breath, or rather, Lucy holds it for her because she’s crushing Alex’s chest slightly.

“Fine.” Lucy eventually scowls. “For now.”

Lucy slumps back down between Maggie and Alex, shuffling until she’s comfortable. She yawns, blinking sleepily at the movie Alex’s just started. It’s not long before she’s dozing off against Maggie's shoulder, still tired after her two delayed flights and a nasty trip to DC.

Alex sips slowly at her coffee, holding Lucy's hand. She and Maggie whisper quietly to each other, catching up on their week. It had been slow for the both of them. Maggie had had late shifts since Monday, leaving Alex to mope about the house healing quickly out of sheer boredom.

"I’m so ready to go back tomorrow," Alex continues. "There’s only so many times I can dust your bonsais.”

“Is that a euphemism, Danvers?”

“I wish.”

Maggie reaches over Lucy and rests her hand on Alex’s arm. "I’m sorry I had to work so late baby.”

“Sorry I got attacked by an alien fax machine.”

Maggie chuckles. “You _did_ provoke it. Vas sent me the video.”

Alex scowls. “They’re so uninvited to game night.”

“They’ll bring pizza and beer and you’ll forgive them.”

“Yeah,” Alex sighs. She looks down at Lucy, over at Maggie with a smile. “Well at least we’re all here now.”

“Missed you both.”

She wiggles the fingers attached to her injured arm. "Bet you've missed these whilst you were at work huh?"

Maggie snorts. "Would’ve been a bit disappointing given you could barely move your arm. Lucy told me she took care of you before she left?"

"Hmm, it was nice."

Maggie bites her lip. Lucy'd told her over Skype, Alex fast asleep in the bedroom and Maggie on the couch with her favourite bullet. She’s really, _really_ glad they’re all back home.

Next to her, Lucy makes a cute little noise in her sleep.

"You awake, babe?" Maggie whispers.

Lucy shakes her head, eyes closed firmly. "No. 'M napping."

Maggie smiles softly, tucking a strand of Lucy's messy hair out the way so she can kiss her temple.

Lucy sighs. "But if you two are gonna have sex without me, I suppose I'd better get up."

She yawns, stretching widely and making sure she gently thwacks them both in the face.

"What makes you think we're going to have sex?" Alex asks innocently. "There's still half an hour of the movie left."

Lucy steals her lukewarm coffee, finishing it off and making a face. "Because Detective Horny over here does, in fact, miss your fingers. And mine. And our mouths, the strap on, the nipple cla-"

“Okay, okay, we get it!”

Alex reaches for the remote, turning the film off with her gaze fixed on her girls. “Okay?” she asks, much softer.

Maggie nods. Lucy squeezes her thigh through the duvet before cupping Alex's chin and kissing her. Ever conscious of how distracted they can get, Maggie takes Alex's mug off Lucy and puts it on the nightstand. She slides out from under the covers, takes off her sweats, t-shirt and fluffy socks.

Lucy whistles appreciatively when Maggie turns back around, Alex looking a little dazed behind her. Lucy beckons Maggie back to bed with a smirk. “Your turn.”

Alex watches intently as Maggie straddles Lucy, settling comfortably into her lap. Lucy's hand comes up to the back of Maggie's neck, pulling her in close for a sloppy kiss.

Lucy tastes like stolen coffee. She moans when Maggie sucks on her tongue, grinding down into her lap. Alex scratches lightly at Maggie's back and Maggie pulls away from Lucy with a soft, wet sound. Alex fists her hand in Maggie's hair, lets her take a breath before stealing a deep kiss for herself. They don't waste time, opening up for each other like they barely remember the shape of each other's mouths, even though it's been barely an hour since they last kissed. 

"That's so hot," Lucy murmurs, her fingers pressing hard into Maggie's thighs. 

Maggie involuntarily grinds down again and Lucy hisses. She needs them both naked and laid out for her _right now_. 

Reaching up she tangles her fingers into their hair, pulling them apart firmly. Alex whines at the loss of Maggie's lips, at the tug of Lucy’s hand in her hair.

"Clothes off, Alex," Lucy commands.

Alex obeys, stripping eagerly as Lucy pats Maggie's ass, and Maggie lifts off her, settling back against the pillows as Lucy takes off her own pyjamas and walks over to the toy box in the corner. 

Her girls are waiting for her when she saunters back, cuddled together naked and swapping quiet kisses. Lucy stands at the foot of the bed for a moment, heart fluttering a little as she takes in the women she loves.

"Take a picture Luce it'll-"

All Lucy has to do is raise an eyebrow and Alex quiets. Lucy's blood runs a little hotter. There's times she loves when Alex is a brat, when it's rough and loud and raw, but she knows what they all need right now is just slightly more vanilla. Only slightly, because she's holding Alex's new vibrator in her hand, and Alex _loves_ to be good and watch.

"What are you thinking, baby?" Maggie asks Lucy. She’s running her hand soothingly up and down Alex’s thigh.

"It's been a few days since I went down on you," Lucy ponders, her mouth already watering at the thought of eating Maggie out.

Maggie's breath catches audibly, fingers scratching at Alex’s thigh, and Lucy chuckles. "You want that?"

" _Yes_."

Lucy climbs onto the bed, crawling up it until she's on her knees over her girls, the both of them looking up at her for once. Lucy drops Alex's vibe and a bottle of lube into her lap, takes Maggie's hands and places them on her hips. Maggie's fingers dig into her skin. Lucy leans down and kisses her softly, once, before pulling back and sinking into Maggie's lap. Maggie can't help but let out a moan when Lucy rolls her hips. She's soaking wet and Maggie can feel it. 

"I'm going to go down on you baby," Lucy whispers. "I'm gonna make you come so hard, and Alex is going to play with herself while she watches. Is that okay?"

Maggie nods vigorously, the two of them checking in briefly with Alex who says _yes_ like it's the only word she knows. 

“I love you both,” Lucy whispers. She starts kissing Maggie's neck as Alex lies down next to them, propping her head up on the pillows so she can see. She bites her lip when Lucy moves to Maggie's chest, taking her time pressing soft kisses to her skin. Maggie's head lolls back when Lucy takes a nipple in her mouth, rolling her tongue over it slowly, enjoying the feeling of it hardening in her mouth. 

Maggie's hand finds Alex's hair, tangling her fingers in it. Alex turns her head and kisses Maggie’s arm, nudges it with her nose. She uncaps the bottle of lube with a _click_.

Lucy squirms her hips, biting down gently on Maggie's other nipple and Maggie moans, at the feeling and at the sight of Alex spreading lube over the small dildo in her hands. 

"Haven't seen you fuck yourself with that yet baby," Maggie murmurs. 

"Feels good," Alex breathes. Her free hand drifts down her body, fingers catching on the ridges of her abs. 

Lucy's reached Maggie's abs now, kissing and licking at the firm skin.

"Lie down," she says, moving out the way so Maggie can settle next to Alex. 

Lucy takes a moment to watch. Alex is cupping herself, Maggie leaning over to kiss her forehead. She gazes into Alex’s eyes, nodding encouragement. Lucy rests her hand over Alex's, feels the knuckles flex. She's surprised when Alex takes her hand, the very tips of her fingers wet on Lucy's skin. 

"You okay down there?" Maggie asks. 

Lucy kisses the tips of Alex's fingers, turns her attention back to Maggie. 

"Perfect," she whispers. 

When Lucy finally puts her mouth on her, Maggie doesn’t hold back. She's already dripping, moaning and god Lucy wants to give her exactly what she needs but she wants Alex to catch up, so she settles in and starts to tease. 

Maggie tugs harshly at Alex's hair when Lucy licks softly at her folds. Alex whimpers, arches her neck. Lucy looks beautiful between Maggie's legs, her eyes sparkling under a tiny, concentrated frown.

Alex tests herself, a finger slipping easily inside.

"Are you ready babygirl?" Maggie gasps. "Please, please. God I want you to come with me."

Alex moans and nods, brings two sticky fingers to Maggie's mouth. Maggie licks and sucks at them, easily mirrors the way Lucy broadens and flattens her tongue against her.

Alex clicks the button at the base of the toy, a low humming resting impatiently in the air under Maggie’s moans, muffled by Alex’s fingers.

Alex takes her fingers from Maggie's mouth and Maggie immediately kisses her so Alex can taste herself on her tongue. 

"Fuck," Lucy breathes hotly against Maggie, gaze fixed on the toy Alex is rubbing against her clit. 

"Lane!" Maggie pants. "Put your fucking tongue back where it belongs!"

Lucy laughs. Alex's hips are starting to buck already so she gets to work, pressing her tongue firmly against Maggie's entrance, spreading her open. Alex watches keenly. Maggie presses down on Lucy's face, groans loudly when Lucy pushes back just as hard.

Setting the head of the toy against herself, Alex closes her eyes and focuses on the vibrations sizzling out through her body. Something in her belly clenches, remembers the feel of the toy from last time, eager to feel it again.

"Put it in," Maggie pleads. She doesn't really know if she's talking to Lucy or Alex but they both oblige, Lucy dipping her tongue into Maggie, wet and tight around her and Alex lifting her hips, letting out a quiet grunt as the vibe slips inside her. 

"Fuck. Lucy, baby that's so good," Maggie moans, Lucy's tongue moving up to her clit to flick rapidly up and down. 

Alex just whines, nearly overwhelmed by the toy buzzing inside her, and Maggie's gorgeous eyes reflecting the pleasure rolling through her. The wet sounds of Lucy between Maggie’s legs is the loudest thing in the room, and Alex focuses on that. Focuses on the sound of Lucy sucking Maggie into her mouth, the tip of her tongue working Maggie's clit. 

Alex’s hips are moving in tight circles, the vibe slipping easily over and over where she needs it most. The palm of her hand rests on her clit, pressing down hard.

“Shit, Alex that’s so fucking hot.”

Alex can’t speak, she just buries her head in Maggie’s shoulder, biting at her skin.

Maggie cries out, tugs Alex's hair as the white hot feeling of Lucy's tongue on her clit rolls through her body, her hips thrusting down and chasing the crest of her orgasm. Alex follows close behind, rocking hard against the toy inside her, against the palm of her hand til she's coming too, their voices twining together in the warm air. 

Lucy slows down, leisurely licking at Maggie until Maggie quietly asks her to stop, to get her mouth up here so she can be kissed. 

On the way Lucy helps Alex with the toy, coaxing her through as she pulls out with a wobbly moan. Lucy lies down between them, tells Alex what a good girl she is, how perfect they both are. How much she loves them. They tell her they love her back, love each other so much and god they fuck like animals sometimes but no one ever feels anything but loved.

Lucy lazily kisses Maggie, Alex's arms coming to wrap around her waist, tugging until Lucy chuckles and kisses her too. She lies back against the pillows when Alex pulls gently away to kiss Maggie, content for the moment to let their heart rates settle, muscles figure out how to work again. 

When Maggie and Alex finally turn their attention back to Lucy, peppering her skin with sweet kisses and holding hands across her body, Lucy smirks and says "So. Whose face can I sit on first?"


End file.
